clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:1337Lollie
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], (Talk to me!) 06:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm This is going to be.. amusing.. Remember the deal - teach TS tolerance. (Talk to me!) 06:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Opinions Yay, you unprotected my talk page. Well its all up to you really. I actually watched the whole thing so I know whats going on. For 1, you shouldn't get the authorities involved. This would make it a lot worse. Think about all the harping on the judge/lawyers will do, and you'll probably have to keep going back until its over. Second, TurtleShroom isn't in the right deleting your articles yes, but if he wants to preserve your work, let him. Your name would live on if you left, and people would be looking back saying; "Hey that PogoPunk guy wrote that, he was an awesome fella.". Its all up to you whether or not to leave, but you can't say you didn't enjoy it here. 1337Lollie 21:03, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Well no, I can't really say I didn't enjoy it here, because I did. I've caused a load of trouble at the moment so I think its best if I leave for awhile. Maybe I'll come back, maybe not, but I doubt anyone would forget what happened today. (Talk to me!) 21:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) True, try to lie low for awhile and then if you think you're ready to come back, then come back. 1337Lollie 21:07, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I guess.. think you'll ever get unbanned? (Talk to me!) 21:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Nah.. I'll never be unbanned, but that was my fault. I was "taking the piss" too far, and this crowd of people don't look forgiving lol 1337Lollie 21:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Mmmm fair enough, sorry about banning you but I had to. I'll need to protect your talk page again otherwise I'll get pwned into next week. I'll see you on Diablo, though. (Talk to me!) 21:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Go on Diablo I was recently imbersed with 7k forum gold, and bought a whole heap of stuff. Come baal run with me =D (Talk to me!) 04:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't know you had a JSP account lol. 1337Lollie 04:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Nah, I have a GGT account. (Talk to me!) 04:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Eh, I dont like GGT. It's a wasteland, tradings slow etc. 1337Lollie 04:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with you on that, but when it eventually becomes big, I'll be extremely rich, and Diablo would be my toystore. (Talk to me!) 04:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Oh okay, btw I saw that whole crap that kid was stirring up, whats his name, AngelGentoo, AgentGoober, AnglerGobstobber, I dunno. But anyway, I'm glad you were defending me in there, you're a true friend =] 1337Lollie 04:11, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah.. its a real shame that they wasted your talents by using you just to teach TS a lesson. I would of liked making articles with you. (Talk to me!) 04:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Well if they wanted to disrespect me, then they can do as they please, but I won't let them just walk all over me. When I was first told to come here, I already knew TS was apparently warning everyone about my presence, and I was like wtf I haven't even done anything yet. Eventually with all the crap that was going on, I got pissed off because they were discrimminating me, chucked the bucket, and got myself banned. Tyranny and Dictatorship ftw. 1337Lollie 04:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Heh, everyone's yet to realise that you were the person that got me back here, but I doubt they would care. The trouble with people is they don't care about the good things you do, but the bad things are etched in their mind forever. Besides, I know you wanted to put those insults behind you and make some articles, but if I try to convince TS to take you back, he'll probably say no. Fluffy aka Happyface will definitely say no, and Explorer will definitely say no. What do you think we should do? (Talk to me!) 04:21, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I think we should make our own fanon wiki, one with no limits whatsoever. I don't give a rats ass about the people here, even though they talk big, they will never have the balls to say it to me directly. 1337Lollie 04:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) That's actually not a bad idea, I would love to make articles on my free choice. We'll talk more about it on Diablo. (Talk to me!) 04:29, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Yeah, but I don't care for youtube anymore. I deleted all my videos, so I'm not worried. I saw some of your PS work on a Graphics forum.. very nice =] (Talk to me!) 14:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Lol yeah, its an epidemic at school. I pretty much do home schooling at the moment, so I get it easy =D Have you ever considered making signatures? Me being the only PS'er here, it is really tiring =S (Talk to me!) 14:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Scams? Why, I am a good kid that always follows the rules! =P I know! It's really bad over at Graphics forums. You usually get some noob telling you stuff like "make it good", when I am totally oblivious as to what they want. I have rules on my talk page saying what to request for, but no one ever follows them. Maybe I should enforce it, and not make signatures that don't follow those guidelines. Speaking of which, you got any suggestions for the signatures on my user page? (Talk to me!) 15:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I didn;t like some of my signatures myself. I agree with the Burn Tool comment you made though. I used it on the Daroach render and it turned out lovely. Anyways, I gotta go get some shut-eye. Good night Lollie. (Talk to me!) 15:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Yo No ones said anything yet, so I think people are fine with it. As long as you only talk to me, then I don't think you'd get any hassles. (Talk to me!) 10:57, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Well, you're going to cop some people like that in life. Its your choice whether to prove to them you're not a bad person, or let them think otherwise. Btw, could you upload your PS work? I'd like to see how you work your magic. (Talk to me!) 11:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Wow! I really like it. How did you get the image into the text? (Talk to me!) 11:09, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Well clearly your PS skills far exceed mine lol. (Talk to me!) 11:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations I grant you your freedom. You may make articles and talk with anyone. The only thing you can't do is swear. If you are a good editor, you may apply for administrationship. Congratulations. --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!]] 21:22, 1 April 2009 (UTC) That's wonderful! How do you feel? (Talk to me!) 23:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Mmmm well if you feel suspicious, then use your gut instinct. I'm thinking of making another villain to join the party, since Darktan is on his last legs. How about you make some good guys, and I make some bad guys? I doubt anything I make now could beat the original villain, being Darktan, but I can give it a shot. I'll make a few articles leading to the new villain's appearance. (Talk to me!) 23:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Please do. I'm too lazy to make articles at the moment. (Talk to me!) 06:07, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hello! Good afternoon Lollie! I'm glad you've returned and have decided to be good, and even more glad that you wrote a Clean article! I'm enjoying your friend's X-Virus article and already wrote an X-Antibody character of my own, Shroomsky X. Hopefully, you will enjoy it as much as I did in writing it. It's probably not your preference, but since you wrote X-Antibodies (thus making you the authority on X-Antibodies), I thought you might get a kick at my childish, though amusing, article. If you wish, you can leave a comment on my talk page, telling me whether or not you like it, and if there are any improvements I could make. I chose a plot twist and made this X-clone good. I knew you were a genuis! Great job on the X-Antibody articles! I'm also very proud of your newfound COC-abiding cleanliness, and hopefully, I will see a LOT more of you in the future. I look forward to your work! Have a glorious day, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:08, 2 April 2009 (UTC) No, I don't want you for anything and I'm not Happyface, he hacks meh. --[[User:Fluffy 21|'''Fluffy]] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!']] 00:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Hello {Hands cue-tip} Okay. Now that you've cleared out your ears, hopefully you'll be able to read what I'm typing. Lollie, when you left because you abused your granted access to teach me tolerence (by the way, your so-called "lessons" actually worked), I was disappointed because I assumed we lost another potential PogoPunk to contribute to this wiki. As you and I both know, PogoPunk is an absolute GENIUS. True, you did behave somewhat "evil", and swearing (or implying it) is a terrible thing where I come from, but I still hope you will stop that (just on this wiki, feel free elsewhere), as well as trying to attempt to anger the easily angered, such as Metalmanager, Sharkbate, and even me. Also, the town in Japan you referenced to, it would have been pronounced "Foo-Koo", not the F-word, if what I recall is correct; it may not be. Linguistics aside, I gave you the previous friendly message because I assumed that since you wrote a good, clean article (Darktan X, excellent and well written), you had changed and wished to contribute here with your friend. I'm excited to see what new articles you bring to the table, and I hope that you'll behave in the Shout Box as you behaved when writing Darktan X. Also, if Anglo-Saxon includes most of Europe, then my ancestors, and thus me, would be "Anglo-Saxon white". I don't take it to offense, since Cucasian people (not me) have dealt their fair share of racism to others (though I'm not a racist man), so it should be expected they recieve some too. Anyway, I wish to give you a warm welcome, and I hope you abstain from what many may deem as rudeness on the Shout Box and here on this wiki. I'm not telling you to refrain from swearing, rudeness, or racism completely (though that would be marvelous), I just ask that you not do it here on this wiki (or its affliate, the CPW). ---- Salutations aside... so, I've heard you like Mudkips? So do I. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 11:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I apologize for the quadruple post. I was impatient and hit that save button to many times. --TurtleShroom HEY BRO yo how long is it til you get unbanned? im bored and i need u to entertain me, since im too lazy. Bugzy 13:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I will be unbanned on 5th May. I believe I was banned because I got in a fight with this AgentGenius dude, so when/if I get back, I'm just gonna hang with you guys and not socialize with the rest (besides POGOPUNK) cuz if I get banned a third time, they'll probably make it infinite. 1337Lollie 13:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) go ahead mang you can hang with RV anytime you need us. you gonna make a court case about it? Bugzy 13:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Pfft no, I'm not going through that drama. Like they say in Germany, Sieg Heil! I'm more comfortable waiting my time out. 1337Lollie 13:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Unbanned finally ur unbanned lawl. easier 2 contact now cos rv site got taken down cos zy couldn't pay the $$$, and ur barely ever on msn. Bugzy 15:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) my wc3 cdkeys r banned from ladder so i cant play on ladd, i can only do custom. i dont wanna play dota either, cos its overrated and stupid. if you die, everyone will call u a noob (you're going to die sometime in the game, everyone does) and if ur pro, u get booted. anyone who plays dota and claims to be omgbbqpwnage needs a reality check. Bugzy 15:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) cos i was using maphack and blizzard found out n banned me. i dont think i could sweet talk my way to them since blizz aint a kiddy company. i wouldnt mind a new cdkey that would be great. tell me on msn tho cos someone would probably pinch it if they saw it here. Bugzy 15:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) AG is being AG again... he sued me and I need you to go and tell it like it is! Lollie, I'm glad you're unbanned... there couldn't be a better time! [[Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Court House/AgentGenius, Sheepman, and Triskelle3 VS. Explorer 767 and TurtleShroom|I'm being sued by Agent Genius, AGAIN]]! I may be winning, but I need you to blatently say it as it is and I need Bugzy to deliver his PWNage! Could you please assist me? I'll give you a Medal of Honor if you help! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC)